


OTP AU LIST-CALTHAZAR

by Storm89



Series: OTP AU LIST [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Castiel, Balthazar-Jewl Thief, Balthazarr is a vampire, Castiel is an interpol angent, Doctor Balthazar, FBI Agent Castiel, Fluff, Guardian Angel Balthazar, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam Vet Castiel, Wesens:Balthazar and Castiel, domestic AU, multiple au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ficlets of Calthazar based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet Nightmares

Balthazar was sleeping soundly when he was woken up by a shove. He sat up instantly and saw Castiel thrashing in a nightmare.

He cringed, this was the third one this week. 

He grabbed Castiels wrist and pinned them to the side, in case Castiel tried to punch him again. 

“Cassie, Cassie, it’s me, wake up!” Balthazar said firmly. 

Castiel’s eyes shot open, an electric blue filled with tears as he breathed heavily. Balthazar’s own eyes softened as he took the distraught man in his arms. 

“It’s alright, Cassie. It’s alright, I’m here.”

Castiel then curled into Balthazar’s chest and sobbed, his shoulder violently shaking. 

He has been like this since he came back Vietnam.

Balthazar remembers how Castiel first went; thinking that he could do something worthy for his country, but Balthazar thinks it was Castiels father who pushed him into it. Mostly because Castiels other two brothers were also shipped off.

When he came home, he was almost unrecognizable; especially his eyes. They were so dimmed, not he bright blue he always identified his Cassie with. He knows one of his brothers got killed and the other one went AWOL. Only Castiel came back, but not unscathed, getting shot in the leg and now is going to walk with a limp or the rest of his life.  
Balthazar immediately took him in, helping him back to his feet; take care of him and getting in touch with the outside world. He even listens to whatever Castiel dreams about, like now.

“What was it , love?” Balthazar whispered, “What did you dream about?”

“A village…we killed an entire village.” Castiel whispered, “There was a boy, he looked around sixteen. He had a gun, Balthazar, he had a gun! He was going to shoot me and I-I…”

“Shhh, love, it’s all over, it’s all over.” Balthazar crooned, “It’s all over, you’re home.”

Castiel then looked up at the blonde man with teary eyes. 

“Balthazar, why do you put up with me?” he asked, “I’m not the easiest person to live with, especially now.”

“Isn’t it obvious, Castiel?” Balthazar chuckled as he kissed his temple, “I love you, you gorgeous man. And I did promise you would always have little old me.”

Castiel gave a small smile and sighed, lying down as Balthazar went with him, rubbing his back. 

“Balthazar, thank you…for everything. You have no idea…”

“Shhh, dove. I know. Just try to sleep now, I’ll be right here.”

Castiel nodded as she snuggled next to Balthazar, quickly falling asleep; Balthazar soon following.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful, no nightmares disturbing the two men, who laid in bliss.


	2. Photo Session

“Balthazar, I don’t know about this.”

“Oh come on, Cassie. This is for school.”

Castiel sighed, but he sat in the stool and posed, hearing the shutter click of the camera. 

He’s not sure if he should be doing this, posing for his boyfriend Balthazar photography portfolio. But Balthazar insisted, saying he needed to do portraits for his class and Castiel volunteered. He then saw Balthazar grinning at him.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just…” Balthazar said, You would have been a great model, Cassie.”

“Oh, please.”

“I’m serious, Cas.” Balthazar said, walking up to him, “You have the legs for it, you certainly have the body for it.”

He smirked when Castiel ducked his head, blushing. He ran his hands over Castiels thighs, feeling him shudder under his touch.

“You have the face for it.” He said softly, kissing him gently, groaning as Castiel responded heatedly. They spend a few minutes like that, until they broke aprt, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Cassie?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to do some nudes?”

Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh and pushed Balthazar off.

“Goodbye, Balthazar.” He said as he got off the stool and walked to the door. 

“Oh come on, Cas! I was kidding.” Balthazar said as he ran after Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calthazar college AU with Balthazar being a perverted boyfriend and Cas is having none of his shit.
> 
> I like Balthazar as a photography major, it fits.
> 
> Next is Grimm AU! 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	3. Books and Hugs

Balthazar smiled as he stood outside the bookstore, watching as Castiel stock up the bookshelf.

His skin rippled as his fox features showed, taking in the scent of his lover. Castiel smelled like pine, mint and the river.

That wasn’t exactly surprising, considering Castiel is a naiad. 

He can’t help but wonder what his brothers would think, a fuchsba with a naiad. They would probably laugh at him and say that it would never work, but Balthazar was going to try his hardest.

He woged back to his human state and walked into the bookstore. He quietly went over to where Castiel was and suddenly hugged him from behind.

“Cassie!” he exclaimed, feeling Castiel woged and trill in surprise. Castiel looked behind him and glared as his gills puffed out in indignation. He tilted his head as he woged back.  
“Don’t scare me like that!” he said, making Balthazar smile as he hooked his arms around his waist.

“Sorry, darling.” He purred, “I just missed you.”

“Balthazar, you only saw me yesterday.” Castiel said.

“Too long, love.” He said, kissing his cheek and purring on his shoulder. He then released him and grinned.

“Come on, I’ll take you to lunch.” 

“B-But Balthazar, I still have some books to fill in.”

“Then take a short break. Please, luv?”

Balthazar pouted at Castiel, making him roll his eyes and put the books down.

“Fine, a short break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calthazar grimm au, woot!
> 
> Sebastian Roche was already on Grimm and he was a hundager, a hunting dog wesen. But as Balthazar, I could see him as a fuchsba, a fox wesen. Totally fits him.
> 
> When I saw the naiads on grimm, I instantly fell in love with them and I could just see Cas as one. In this storyline, Cas has more feminine features of the naiads, so he doesn’t have the sharp teeth like the males do. Maybe I will expand on this later. 
> 
> Next up is domestic AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN or Grimm!


	4. A Fresh Start

Balthazar used the box cutter as he opened another box taking out a framed photo of him and Castiel.

He smiled, glad they are happy.

It was hard before, with Castiel getting out of an abusive relationship, with some scumbag named Crowley. Funny thing is, the man never touched him; he was just so verbally abusive to him. Castiel endured two years of that, while Balthazar watched helplessly on the sidelines. 

Everything hit the fan when Castiel finally stood up to him, and Crowley responded back by pushing him down the stairs. Castiel went to the hospital and Balthazar went after Crowley and beat the ever living crap out of him. When Castiel got out of the hospital, he moved in with Balthazar.

That was six months ago. They decided to have a fresh start, move into a new house and find jobs in a good neighborhood. 

Balthazar was brought out of his thoughts when he felt long arms around his waist and a nuzzle against his neck.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked.

“Just reminiscing, love.” Balthazar said, setting the frame near the fireplace.

“I got the champagne.” Castiel said, releasing Balthazar and heading to a table with a champagne bottle and two full glasses. Balthazar took one and smiles at Castiel.

“To our new home.” Said Castiel.

“To a fresh start.” Said Balthazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my domestic AU.
> 
> So, I put Balthazar and Cas as a couple who is having a fresh start, from an abusive relationship. Yes, I put Crowley, sorry to all the Crowley fans. 
> 
> Next is Cop AU!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	5. Long Distance

Balthazars plane was going over the Atlantic when his phone rang. His caller ID said Castiel, making him smile. 

He met Castiel Novak during an international terrorist case. The shy, blue-eyes FBI agent caught his eye, especially when they were partnered up. He learned that Castiel had zero social skills, so he always did the interrogations and questioning. After the case was done, they kept in touch and began a relationship. However their demanding jobs made it a little hard, so phone calls and emails were always welcomed. 

Balthazar pressed accept and smiled.

“Hello, luv. How are you?”

“I’m ok. Just finished a case.” Castiel said, “How about you?”

“I’m actually heading back to the states.” He said, “Heading to you, as a matter of fact.”

“Is that so?” Castiel purred, “Well then, I’ll be waiting…in my bed.” 

“Mmm, I would love to hear more, Cassie.” Balthazar said, “But I believe phone sex in a public plane is unfortunately frowned upon.”

“Oh.” He heard Castiel stutter and could imagine him bushing, “Well then, I guess you have to wait for me.”

“Oh, I intend to Castiel.” Balthazar said, licking his lips, “I intend to.”

Now, if only the bloody plane can move faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cop AU, with FBI agent Castiel and Interpol Balthazar. Just some plane naughty talk, sorry it’s short and choppy.  
> Hospital AU next.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	6. Life and Death

Balthazar sighed as he removed his gloves and threw them in the trash.

Another successful surgery.

He hopes that Ms. Jones will finally heed his advice and changed her diet. He rather not do another gastric bypass surgery on her. He looks at his watch and smiled, he still has enough time to clean up and get to Castiel.

His phone then rang and he grinned when he saw it was Castiel.

“Hello there, Cassie. I was just thinking about you.”

“Were you?” was Castiels response, “How was the surgery?”

“Went smooth as sailing. Let’s hope that our dear Ms. Jones has a new diet change.”

“I see. I’m actually calling you saying I will be late coming home.”

“Awww, Cassie, why?”

“Mrs. Robinson time is almost here. I want to be there for her.” Balthazar sighed, understanding. He never understood why Castiel would want to work in a hospice, with everyone dying and what-not. He remembered when he asked that question.

_“Cassie, why do you work in such a place?” he asked, sipping a soda at their home._

_“Balthazar, all those people are dying and are alone. Someone should be there to ease their passing.” Castiel said “Tessa sometimes does it, but I want to help.”_

Balthazar pulls himself out of the memory as he listened to Castiel’s voice.

“So, a cold dinner then, love?” Balthazar asked. “Maybe brinner?” Castiel said.

“Brinner?”

“Having breakfast for dinner?” Castiel said, “That’s what Ms. Robinson calls it.”

Bathazar chuckled loudly. “Aright, love. Brinner it is.” “Thank you, Balthazar. I will see you soon at home.” “Alright, darling, take care.”

He clicked the phone close, ready to go home and cook up some brinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital au, with Surgeon Balthazar and Hospice Worker Castiel.
> 
> I put Balthazar as as urgeon because he worked in General Hospital (I know, I’m weird) and I could just see Cas as a hospice worker.
> 
> Brinner is real and brinner is good!
> 
> Crime AU next!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	7. Catch me if You Can

Castiel Collins looked around the crime scene with a sigh and a growl.

He did it again.

Balthazar Roche is the most notorious jewel thief in the U.S. All Castiel knew of him was that he originated in France and has quite a charm with both ladies and men, which is usually how got invited to parties and exhibits.

But for the past five years, there was a game between Castiel and Balthazar.

A game of Catch me if you can.

There were so many times that Castiel thought he caught him, but Balthazar always managed to slip between his fingers. He then sends Castiel a rose and a note with “Better luck next time”. Castiel felt amusement, but mostly frustration every time he reads the love notes.

His breath suddenly hitched as he felt something solid against his back. 

“So, this is the great Agent Collins.” A leathering voice said behind him. Castiel looked behind his shoulder and saw Balthazar looking at him with a smile.

“You’re not a violent man.” Castiel said, “You will not harm me.”

The cold steel just pressed harder n the small of his back.

“You never know, darling.”

“So, I lost the game again.” Castiel said, his hands twitching on his side “Are you here to gloat?”

“No, darling. I’m here for my prize.”

Before Castiel could ask what he meant, his chin was roughly grabbed and his lips met Balthazar ina rough kiss. Castiel was too shocked to do anything as Balthazar pulled back with a lick to his lips.

“Thank you for the yummy meal, Agent Collins.”

And just as he came, Balthazar was gone. Castiel looked behind him and saw a stapler on the ground, realizing that was what it was pressed against his back. 

He looked at his back pocket and saw a rose was put there; it was salmon-colored. 

He blushed, realizing it symbolizes desire. 

Balthazar was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU, with FBI Castiel and Jewel Thief Balthazar!
> 
> For some reason, I was thinking Irene Radler and Sherlock Holmes, and the old catch me if you can. Sebastian can play an awesome thief. 
> 
> Next is Reverse Verse. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	8. Chapter 8

Balthazar groaned as he flew down to the new prophet’s house.

Why did he had to do this guardian angel gig?

Usually prophets were assigned to archangels, but due to the rather lack of archangels nowadays, it fell on him.

Balthazar sighed as he entered the room, seeing a figure on the bed asleep. He then poked the lump.

“Wake up, sunshine. I just been assigned to you.”

The figure stirred and got up from the bed in a frenzy. That’s when Balthazar got a good look at him.

He was a tall man, muscular and lean. He had a handsome ace with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked delicious, even if he was a hairless ape.

“Who are you?” he demanded, and lord, that voice as so rough and sexy.

“I’m Balthazar, I am an angel of the lord.”

The prophet blinked and squinted at him.

“Is this a joke?”

“Oh no, luv.” Balthazar said as he snapped his fingers, a martini appearing in his hand, “It’s all true. I’m actually here to protect you.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re a prophet of the lord. I assume you are seeing strange things now, right?”

Balthazar was met with silence, which he just smiled at. 

“Finem I’m just…going to the bathroom to change.”

“That’s fine, dove. I can wait.” He said, “By the way, what is your name?”

“Castiel.”

A prophet with an angelic name. Balthazar smiled to himself.

Oh, he and Castiel will get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Verse, with prophet Castiel and guardian angel Balthazar.
> 
> I wracked my brain for this verse with calthazar's finally I just thought this up. Balthazar is such a flirt.  
> HP verse next!
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	9. Underestimate

“Balthazar, you must concentrate!”

Balthazar sighed as he loosed his green tie as he looked at Castiel.

Balthazar was failing his potions class and his best friend, Castiel, was tutoring him. But Balthazar couldn’t find it in himself to concentrate or even care.

“Balthazar, you must remember these ingredients.” Castiel said.

“Cassie, my dear hufflepuf friend, I don’t see the points of potions, except maybe a love potion.” He said leeringly at Castiel, who just rolled his eyes.

“Balthazar, you cannot fail this class.”

“Oh, who cares?”

“I care!” Castiel roared, making Balthazar look at him with wide eyes.

“I’m tired of hearing from our professors and classmates calling you a lazy idiot. They keep underestimating you and just let them! Well, fine! Then, I given up on you!”

Castiel grabbed his book and stormed off to the door. He didn’t hear Balthazar get up until he grabbed his arm.

“Cassie, Castiel, wait!” Balthazar said softly, “I don’t want to let you down.”

Castiel just sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“I just want you to apply yourself.” Castiel said, “I don’t like what they say about you.”

Balthazar sighed and gave him a smile.

“I surrender, Cassie. I guess we better hit those books then.” He said as he walked back to the desk.

Castiel followed with a smile, wising everyone could see Balthazar through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP verse with Slytherin Balthazar and Hufflepuff Castiel.
> 
> I chose slytherin for Balthazar because he’s very cunning. Cas is hufflepuff for obvious reason.
> 
> So, Cas here is the concern friend and is tired of Balthazar’s lazy bullshit.
> 
> Next is fantasy AU!
> 
> I don’t own SN or HP! Comments are loved!


	10. Model

Castiel was setting up the paint and the easel with the canvas on it. He then felt a chill run down his spine and was hugged from behind. 

“Hello, Cassie.”

“Hello, Balthazar.”

Castiel still has to pinch himself sometimes, to convince himself that his model is a vampire. 

He remembers when he first met him, after he put an ad in the personas for a model. He remembered how he was charmed by Balthazar; his British accent making him smile, which his flirting makes him smile bashfully.

He found out about Balthazar’s heritage when Balthazar took him out to dinner and was about to get mugged. He remembers hearing Balthazar’s hiss and snarl as he lunged at the man and bit their throats. He watched as he tore the man’s neck and sucked out the blood. When he dropped the man’s corpse, he looked back at Castiel, blood dripping down his chin, his fangs showing in plain view.

Castiel didn’t know why he didn’t run; he probably was frozen with shock. But he did remember to breathe, especially when Balthazar cupped his cheek and said;

“Now you know.”

He then leaned that Balthazar was over 300 years old and he usually feeds by breaking into hospitals and drinking blood bags. He got uncomfortable when he said he didn’t drink from people anymore.

Three months pass quickly and Castiel’s paintings were becoming popular. If only they knew what the model really is. His thought were broken when he felt Balthazar kiss his back. 

“Darling?” he whispered, “Shall I?”

“No, Balthazar, not tonight.”

He felt Balthazar sigh.

Every time Balthazar sees him, he always asks the same question, if he could turn him. The way Balthazar makes it sound enticing, but Castiel doesn't believe he is ready for that. 

At least not yet. 

Balthazar pouted, but he shrugged and walked to the chair. 

“So, what are we doing tonight, love?”

“I was thinking a portrait of you.”

“Oh really?” he said with a smile, showing off his fangs. “Well, then let’s get to it.”

Castiel just smiled as he sat in his chair and started to sketch, bringing Balthazar image to paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU!
> 
> This is actually based on a manga called Model, with this concept. I thought that will be so cool with Balthazar and Castiel.  
> I know I am romantizing the vampire thing, but its only for this chapter.
> 
> Last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Cathalzar fic with my OTP AU list. First with Military AU.
> 
> I originally was going to do a WW2 chapter, but then I chose the Vietnam War instead because I wanted more emotion. I named it Scarlet Nightmares because scarlet is a color of red, which is the color of blood. So, lots of emotion here. I’ll leave it up to you which brothers Cas has.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
